


Kiss Me Back to Life

by LilyFire



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Post-Movie, afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: After they escape, Claire and Owen return to her apartment, where they seek comfort in a warm shower and in each other's arms...
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 21





	Kiss Me Back to Life

“So what do we do now?”

  
“Probably stick together, for survival.”

  
His husky voice slices through the ache of loneliness that wells in her chest. Her sister and nephews had been reunited, there was no place for her. Her island was destroyed, his home along with it.

  
“Come with me.”

  
He bristles at the command, but submits, lines of exhaustion and worry etched around his handsome blue gaze.

  
\--

  
Her apartment seems foreign now. The pristine white of the walls and floors, couches, and décor all reminiscent of a past life. She trails through like a ghost, dirt from her battered pumps staining the spotless marble.

  
Owen looks around steadily, observing and absorbing. Claire expects a sarcastic remark, but receives none.

  
She can’t bear to think how out of place he looks, how out of place she feels in what was once her home.

  
“I’ll shower first.”

  
He nods, though his mind is as distant as Isla Nubla.

  
The bathroom is harshly lit with bright lights, throwing all her imperfections to the surface. She sees the wrinkles and the scratches, the grime and the filth. She peers closer at the dried blood coloring her hair a darker shade of crimson, and she gags at the stench of her beaten body.

  
The memory of her sister clinging to her nephews, her love more ferocious than any dinosaur, sends Clair clutching at the counter, bent double in pain. The ache in her chest swells and roils until it overwhelms her. It squeezes her heart, cinches around her lungs, she can’t breathe.

  
Her eyes stare back at her listlessly, the blue vibrancy sucked dry. Tears shimmer at the surface, but she can’t feel their telltale sting. The pit in her chest is gnawing at her bones and sucking at her limbs.

  
Claire is deeply, deeply afraid.

  
“Owen!” it is a hoarse scream, pierced with pain and lined with terror.

  
He barrels in, alert, crashing the door into the wall.

  
He sees her then, everything inside of him reflected in the heartbreak and terror etched across her beautiful features.

  
“I need you.” This time it’s a whisper, but she doesn’t waste another breath.

  
In a single stride he is at her side, lips crashing onto hers.

  
Her fingers weave their way into his hair as she pulls him into her, desperate for more. Heedless of propriety – the end of the world cares nothing for manners – he shreds her soiled tank top from her skin.

  
She to flings off his vest, fumbling and cursing the buttons of his shirt before resuming her breathless kisses.

  
The shower is running and she stumbles back into it. He follows, flinging aside his pants. But she is impatient, crazed at the unbearable thought of being alone.  
Claire shoves his back to the shower wall, hissing at the cascade of hot water splashing onto her raw skin.

  
She attacks his neck with kisses and pins his wrists to the side, mewling in pain when he clenches his fingers tightly about hers.

  
They fight for dominance as he wrestles her against the wall, effectively reversing their positions. The slap of the cold tile against her bruised back sends shockwaves shooting through her spine, but Claire relishes it.

  
“Kiss me.” She demands, bringing his mouth once more to hers.

  
He obeys but hoists her against him, the muscles of her thigh in his bruising grip.

  
He enters and she screams. A scream of pleasure this time, a scream of relief.

  
She is alive.

  
She feels it each time their bodies dance in rhythm. She feels it when the bristles of his beard scratch the tender spot at her neck as he bends to take the delicate skin between his teeth. She feels life again as it pulses from her core and ricochets across every vein and muscle.

  
His lips are bleeding from her frantic attentions, but she only pulls him closer as they peak together. she can’t get enough – hands in his hair, across his broad shoulders, scorching down his taught abdomen. She wants him everywhere, she needs to feel him everywhere.

  
His body shudders against hers and his hot breath fans across her neck. He drops his head to her breast and it isn’t long before the heat sears through her blood. A cry escapes but he silences it with a searing kiss.

  
Desperate, not nearly satiated, but so goddamn thankful to be alive, Claire begins to cry.

  
Water runs in rivulets across Owen’s cheeks, sparkling in his azure eyes as he kisses her tears away.

  
She sobs then, the wails of her sorrow drowning out his own gasps of pain. Gently, he turns her so she can’t see his misery. She senses it though, in the little space between their bodies that reeks of horror. She feels it in the labored breaths of his chest against her back. Yet she says nothing as he massages shampoo into her bloodied scalp. Instead, they spend the rest of the endless night wrapped around each other.


End file.
